The Battle of Tannenburg
by Maffew Sunshine
Summary: the rough begining of Polands happiness and the smooth beginning of Belarus's insanity. takes place in the 15th century.
1. Sassy Negotiations

**Poland's pov**

I stood out on the balcony while my boss discussed politics and junk.

"Hey Feliks." I turned my head to see Toris, the green eyed Lithuanian had his hair up, something he only did for battle.

"What are you doing here?"

"Our bosses are meeting." He said, looking out to the golden field below our feet

"For what!"

"Hell I don't know, that old man doesn't tell me anything."

I sighed, it's true, our bosses never tell us shit.

"How have you been Feliks?"

I laughed, he knew exactly how I'd been, we were floating in the same boat, with Prussia taking pieces of Lithuania and attempting to do the same to me. Luckily my boss knows what the fuck she's doing.

"Just wonderful." I replied sarcastically

He smiled "Yeah, same here."

We just stood there for awhile, looking out at the field, watching the bushels of golden wheat blow in the cool evening air

"Master Feliks, Sir Toris, your bosses wish to speak with you." A servant said

We looked at each other, Toris winked at me and went ahead, I smiled and followed

I entered the meeting hall, only to find my boss and Liet's holding handas

"What the-" Toris started

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I interrupted

My boss smiled "We're getting married"

"Bu bu but that means that.."

"Yes, you and Toris will have to get married."

Me and the Lithuanian looked at each other

"Oh hell no!" I cursed

"Are you fucking insane!" Toris screamed

"Look, shut your mouths and accept your fate!" The scary man that was Toris's master yelled we shut up and finished listening to the rest of their spiel.

Later on..

"I am not marrying you!"

"Well you don't exactly have a choice now do you?"

"I don't care! I already have Nattie and I don't need or want you!"

"Ouch, I haven't heard that one before."

The Lithuanian simply picked up a pillow and threw it at my fabulous face

"You can deny it as much as you want, but we're still getting married. You don't have to like it. I sure won't"

He simply stormed out mumbling something about sassy gay marriage. I thought of the pretty pink wedding I was to wear.


	2. Lost in the Cold

**I see that people are reading, but do you like it? Review and tell me what you think. Id appreciate it. And I'm writing the characters how I think they were back during this time period so sorry if they seem out of character. This is about how they got that way though. **

**Belarus's pov**

It had been a bland day. I had spent it watching big sister Ukraine work her ass off and waiting for Lithuania to come home.

I was in Toris's bedroom cleaning my knives, making the sharp and shiny as possible. A girl's to have shiny things. I heard the door open. Damn it sestra I told you to never come in here

"Ukraine I thought I'd to-" I was surprised to see Toris

"Oh Tori your home!" I shot up and hugged him, the knife I had been holding was clattering on the floor. He began stroking my head, something he only did when he was distraught. I looked up at him

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." You do not lie to me. I can smell lies

"Toris! Tell me what's going on now!"

He sighed "I… I have to marry Feliks…"

"WHAT! You have to marry that sassy gay pony loving bastard! I will NOT stand for this!" I yelled, picking up my knife

"I'm going to go have a little talk with your boss." He stopped me

"Nattie no"

"But Toris…"

He shook his head and held me as I cried into his shoulder

**Later on… Nattie's pov**

I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing the horrible image of Feliks in a pink dress marrying my Toris! It was absolutely outrageous! There has to be something I could do. But what? Wait… Big brother will know what to do… I got up, careful not to awaken my darling Lithuanian, I quickly threw on a dress and covered up with my shawl, making sure my knife was in it's thigh sheath. Never know when Francis is on the prowl. I silently left the house, damn its cold out.

The walk to brothers house gave me time to think, Maybe I didn't need Toris as much as I thought I did. Thought a piece of me

The other piece disagreed "No Nattie, We need him!"

"No! He took us from big brother!"

"No big brother left us! He doesn't love us!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" I yelled out loud, it felt like I had just collapsed in on myself. I passed out there in the middle of the road

I woke up in a warm room a fire must be burning. I surveyed my surroundings, I was in big brothers house

"Nattie your awake!" It was Big brother himself, carrying four bottles of vodka

"Big brother!" I ran up and hugged him, nearly knocking the bottles from his strong hands. I was still shaking from the cold, Russia led me back to the couch

He handed me a bottle "Drink Nattie."

I chugged it like Big brother.

**An hour later…**

Sitting here I realized that Big brother was the only man I could trust

"Big brother." He looked at me "Marry me."


End file.
